Audacieuse 101
by MimiKoala
Summary: *Besoin d'un Beta* De toutes les tâches qu'Eric aurait pu lui confier, se charger de l'initiation des natifs était de loin la pire même si la perspective de pouvoir humilier une bande d'adolescents en toute impunité avait de quoi réjouir l'ambitieux Peter Hayes. PeterXOC / EricXOC / Tris/Four


Peter contempla le planning des Initiations affiché à l'entrée du bureau des Leaders et soupira bruyamment. Eric lui avait attribué l'initiation des natifs, une tâche aussi pénible qu'ingrate à en croire les dires de Lauren qui se vantait beaucoup d'avoir trouvé le moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau du leader responsable des Initiés et au moment de frapper à la porte de métal, le rire mélodieux d'une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien le stoppa net dans son élan. _Ellie Henning_, pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Peter n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir ce que faisait la sculpturale brune dans le bureau de son supérieur. Sans demander son reste, le jeune homme pivota sur ses talons en tentant de cacher au mieux sa frustration lorsqu'il passa devant Max qui lui lança un regard curieux.

« Tout va bien, Hayes ? », il n'y avait aucune sympathie dans la voix de l'ainé des Leaders des Audacieux qui ne cachait pas son antipathie pour Peter et qui voyait d'un mauvais œil l'amitié entre ce dernier et Eric Coulter.

« Oui, je suis juste venu consulter le planning des initiations », pour un ancien Sincère, Peter maîtrisait parfaitement bien l'art du mensonge et de la dissimulation.

« Je vois », la réponse de Max était aussi brève que glacial et Peter savait que s'il voulait un jour devenir à son tour un leader, il lui faudrait d'abord se débarrasser de Max.

Le Leader s'engouffra dans son bureau sans rien ajouter et Peter décida qu'il avait besoin d'un verre à défaut de pouvoir couper aux semaines infernales qui s'annonçaient.

Oh, il n'était absolument pas contre l'idée de torturer les initiés. Non, ce qui le gênait, c'était que pendant qu'il serait enfermé en salle d'entraînement, il serait tenu éloignédes activités de sa Faction et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il abhorrait c'était d'être dans l'ignorance de tout ce qui se passait dans sa Faction.

De l'extérieur, Peter pouvait sembler froid et calculateur mais à l'intérieur, ce grand nerveux bouillonnait et il lui fallait des trésors de sang-froid pour ne pas se venger sur le premier novice qu'il croisait après n'avoir pu parler à Eric comme il le souhaitait. D'un pas rapide, il déambula dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant un bar sordide tenu par le petit ami de Lauren, Kai. Il marcha jusqu'au comptoir en ignorant les regards haineux que pouvaient lui lancer certains membres d'une Faction où il n'était guère populaire malgré son ascension rapide dans la hiérarchie.

Kai ne prit même pas la peine de prendre la commande du jeune homme et il se hâta de lui servir un verre d'une liqueur ambrée que Peter descendit d'une traite.

« Dure journée ? », se hasarda le barman tout en remplissant à nouveau le verre de Peter.

Peter regarda autour de lui avant de reporter son attention sur le métisse dont la peau brunâtre était couverte de tatouages tribaux.

« Je suis en charge de l'initiation des natifs », Peter passa sa main sur son visage, « et impossible d'en parler à Eric qui est _occupé_ », le jeune homme se maudit d'en avoir déjà trop dit et son interlocuteur savait parfaitement à qui Hayes faitsait référence.

« On ne peut pas le blâmer, Ellie est une véritable œuvre d'art », rétorqua Kai sans discrétion.

_Une œuvre d'art_. Ce terme à lui seul ne rendait pas justice à la beauté d'Ellie. Grande, des jambes kilométriques, un teint hâlé, une épaisse chevelure noire, et un regard félin. Elle était sauvagement sexy et représentait un fantasme pour la plupart des membres masculins des Audacieux. Peter ne faisait pas exception même si l'arrogance d'Ellie le rebutait.

« Si tu es en charge des natifs, tu auras sûrement sa soeur dans ton groupe d'initiés », ce qui était une évidence pour Kai semblait être une révélation pour Peter qui poussa un grognement en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

« J'avais oublié, tu connais déjà bien la jolie Liv », gaussa Kai avant qu'un seul regard de Peter ne lui suggère de ne pas s'enfoncer davantage.

_Olivia Henning._ Peter s'autorisa un instant à repenser à la petite brune au teint de porcelaine et aux grands yeux bleus. Liv pouvait être qualifiée de jolie mais elle n'avait aucunement héritée de la beauté quasi-légendaire de son ainée. Il avait tenté de la mettre dans son lit à plusieurs reprises mais la petite stature d'Olivia ne laissait aucunement présager un tel caractère et elle l'avait publiquement humiliée quelques semaines auparavant en plein milieu de la grande salle.

Peter Hayes était rancunier et finalement, cette initiation allait peut-être lui donner l'occasion de se venger de la jeune impertinente.


End file.
